The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to an improved tool holder that permits the quick change of a cutting tool.
Typically, machines such as metal cutting machines and other hard material cutting machines must exert extremely large forces to effectively cut the desired material. Throughout the course of a cutting operation it may become necessary to change a cutting member, as it may become dull or a particular type of operation requires use of a different cutting member. In addition, a cutting member will often have more than one cutting edge or tip that can be used. In that case, a cutting member can be rotated or flipped over to bring another edge or tip to the cutting position. Accordingly, in cutting machine operations, cutting members must be changed continuously, regardless of the reason. Therefore, it is desirable to make such changes in the most efficient manner possible.
Currently, all cutting insert changes must be performed manually. Since most cutting members are held in place with screws, changing a cutting member insert takes a relatively long time to complete. Lengthy changes lower productivity and increase processing costs of a work piece. This is especially true in light of the fact that cutting members generally must be changed thousands of times per year. Furthermore, an operator must be highly skilled to properly change and realign an insert, and conversely, the lack of this skill level can often lead to incorrect installation and significant scrap losses.
One type of cutting tool holder that has been suggested is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,543, wherein a quick change tool holder has a cutting element removably attached to a head and the head is removably attached to a shank. The cutting head and shank are removably attached to one another via a lockpin/locknut combination. The surface of the cutting head engages the shank with longitudinally extending teeth that engage with the teeth of the cutting head to prevent rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,069, issued to Van Horssen on Dec. 26, 2006, teaches a quick change tool holder that does not require tools or screws for securing or removing a cutter insert. The holder comprises a housing adapted to receive and conform to the shape of a cutter insert. A pivoting arm is mounted to the housing and includes a clamp portion adapted to engage the cutter insert. The holder further includes a cam with a clamp position which forces the clamp portion to engage a cutter insert and a release position which forces the clamp portion to disengage from a cutter insert.
However, none of the known prior art discloses a multiple use quick change cutting tool holder that allows (i) adjustments to be made off line, (ii) one handed installation, (iii) a six point alignment system, and (iv) readily discernable proper placement.